UN SIMPLE DEDO
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: Se recostó al lado de su amante; mojando uno de sus dedos con saliva, dejó un rastro en su pecho al pasearlo mientras una enorme gota de sudor se colgaba de la cabeza del chino.


**Un simple Dedo.  
**Basado en Gundam Wing  
Wuffei x Quatre  
By Seiryu

_LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTE FIC NO SON MIOS, AUNQUE VIVEN CONMIGO, AL IGUAL QUE MUCHOS MAS, SOBRE TODOS ALGUNOS QUE DESPIDIERON HACER POCO POR QUE LA EMPRESA EN QUE TRABAJABAN QUEBRO…….EN FIN, ESTE FIC NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO, ES HECHO POR UNA FAN (ALGO PERTURVADA POR SUS MEDICINAS) PARA FANS LOCAS IGUAL QUE ELLA………SUPONGO._

Había sido un día agotador en el trabajo, de los cuatro chicos que habitaban ese apartamento, Wu-Fei era el que trabajaba hasta más tarde.  
Siempre llegaba cansadísimo y lo único que deseaba era su reconfortable cama, el cuerpo cálido de su amante aferrado a él y el silencio de la noche.

Cuando llegó la cena estaba en el microhondas y la mesa puesta, todos ya en sus respectivos dormitorios y el silencio reinante………. suspiró  
Termino de cenar y se dirigió a su recámara arrastrando sus pies y con los hombros a un tanto del suelo. "Dormir" "solo dormir" era lo único que figuraba en su mente agotada hasta que ….

Al entrar a al habitación se encontró con la escena más sensual que hubiese visto en toda su vida….  
….La piel desnuda expuesta a al luz de luna, solo cubierta por una sabana de seda negra que resbalándose había quedado en el límite de la cadera de su amante……la suave y pálida piel contrastándose con el nido de seda negra y el cabello rubio esparcido sobre la almohada….

Wu-Fei tragó duro y meneando la cabeza volvió a suspirar….

- Sé lo que intentas hacer mi niño, pero hoy no resultará – rió – estoy muy cansado

El rubio abrió los ojos que delataron su decepción, al parecer, esta vez, su Koibito en verdad estaba cansado.

- ….Pero Wu-chan – reclamó el rubio.

- Nada de peros, estoy muy cansado, solo deseo dormir.

- Solo esta vez….y no te molestaré en una semana

- ¿Una semana? – rió – tu no aguantas dos días

Quatre se levantó enfadado y enrollando una de las sábanas a su cuerpo se dirigió al baño.  
Wu-fei adoraba ver el rostro del chiquillo molesto, sus ojos brillaban y su nariz se respingaba, el cabello esparcido le hacía ver aún más adorable de lo que era….pero esta vez en verdad era real su cansancio y cambiando su ropa se metió en la cama ordenando las cobijas para poder dormir.

No, esta vez no le haría el amor, no solo por el hecho de estar cansado, ya que eso lo podía soportar, la verdad de todo era que si hacían el amor, la pareja de chicos de la habitación contigua se contagiarían con los gemidos fuertes de Quatre y esos no se conformaban con una vez, si los cabezas huecas no lo hacían hasta el amanecer, no era una noche fructífera……y en verdad, él deseaba dormir…

habitación adjunta

- Crees que Quatre gane esta vez? – inquirió el chico de ojos violeta

- Siempre lo hace, no sé como logra convencer a Wu-Fei tan fácil

- Y tan dulce e inocente que se veía

- Es un lobo con disfraz de oveja, pero esta vez no lo logrará.. –

- Quieres apostar – dijo Heero con gran libido en los ojos –

- Siempre – respondió Duo con toda la sensualidad que tenía –

- Yo sé que Quatre ganará, apuesto por él y si lo logra, esta vez será mi turno de estar en la cima….

- Y si no lo hace – rió Duo – nos levantaremos y haremos el amor en plena avenida frente al público….

- Hecho, es un trato.

- Una apuesta Koi.

- Una apuesta, hecho..

Wu-fei veía el noticiero cuando el rubio volvió, su pijama de conejitos rosas y azules pendía suavemente de sus caderas con la camisa abierta dejando descubierto su pecho blanco y terso.  
Se recostó al lado de su amante; mojando uno de sus dedos con saliva, dejó un rastro en su pecho al pasearlo mientras una enorme gota de sudor se colgaba de la cabeza del chino.  
Quatre no se rendiría fácilmente y Wu-Fei lo supo. Volvió a humedecer su dedo y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pezones que al contacto de la cálida saliva y el frío reinante se puso duro mientras era apretado y tirado.

- No resultará – dijo el chino

- Qué cosa – inquirió el chiquillo con rostro de ángel

- Lo que intentas, no resultará

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada – dijo tomando la mano de Wu-Fei y metiéndose el dedo medio en la boca

- No tengo ganas – rió – me duele la cabeza

- Por favor.

- ¡No!

- Por favor, por favor, por favor

- ¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

- ¡I WANNA A FUCK!

- ¿Y eso?

- Me lo enseñó Duo

- Pues ve a molestarlo a él y a mi déjame en paz.

- Por favor………….solo quiero un beso……

- Esta bien

- ¡Aquí! – dijo bajando sus pantalones y señalando su hombría.

- ¡QUATRE!

- OOOhhh está bien – dijo el rubio subiendo sus pantalones.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Sip, iré a decirle a Duo que me haga el favor

- ¡QUE!

- ¿Lo ves?…..no comes ni dejas comer

- Esto es totalmente distinto.

- Tienes razón, pero entonces al menos préstame uno de tus dedos, con solo saber que es tuyo……me correré más rápido y podremos dormir antes – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Que no! te haz vuelto un degenerado!!!

- Quiero un simple dedo….

- ¡¡¡¡¡NNNOOOOOOOOoooooo!!!!

- ¿Crees que Trowa esté despierto? – dijo levantándose

- A dónde crees que vas.

- ¿Te sentiste inseguro?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces?

- Esta bien

- ¿Me harás el amor?

- Me pediste prestado un dedo ¿no?

- Oh esta bien

al otro lado

- Lo logró – dijo Heero.

- No, aún no.

- Como que no

- Es solo un dedo, eso no cuenta

Quatre paseaba sus manos desde su cabello hasta sus piernas, humedeciendo sus dedos, jugaba a torturar sus pezones ya rojizos mientras Wu-fei acariciaba su redondo y bien formando trasero. Pronto el rubio se subió sobre una de las piernas del chino y doblándose hacia delante susurro suavemente "lo quiero ahora".  
Quatre ensalivó el dedo depravado de Wu-fei, el cual lo introdujo suavemente en la entrada cálida del rubio.

El dedo comenzó a entrar y salir suavemente mientras de la garganta del rubio se escapaban suaves quejidos muy cerca de la oreja del chino.  
Pronto consiguieron un ritmo armónico que hacía quejarse aún más fuerte al árabe que arqueaba la espalda y subía las caderas en busca de mayor penetración, mayor dolor placentero.  
Wu-fei sintió claramente la dureza del miembro de Quatre contra su pierna, punzante… eufórico y se detuvo.

- Sácate eso – le ordenó haciendo quitarse los pantalones al rubio y dejando al descubierto un miembro vivo y erguido……..El chino sonrió e introdujo nuevamente su dedo en el estrecho pasaje de Quatre.

al otro lado

- ¿Lo oíste? – dijo Heero – ya le pidió que se sacara la ropa.

- Aún sigue siendo un solo dedo, un simple dedo…….aún no cuenta.

- Hhhhhhmmmmmm.

Quatre comenzó a acariciar su propia carne que pedía a gritos atención.  
Las mejillas rojas, los ojos entreabiertos, el cabello húmedo pegado a su frente, sus quejidos roncos huyendo desesperados de sus labios y el deseo del chino que comenzaba a crecer. Sexy, nada podía compararse a la sensualidad del Rubio, nada…..una criatura dulce y tierna que irradiaba sensualidad por cada poro, Wu-fei sabía ciencia cierta hacía mucho que a ese chiquillo, ni el papa se le resistiría.  
La mente del chino comenzó a divagar mientras las manos desesperadas del árabe se movían de forma violenta sobre su propio sexo ya con la cabeza hinchada y roja.

¿Un dedo?……no, un dedo no era suficiente para su niño y en un arrebato de su lívido, introdujo un dedo más haciendo gemir con fuerza al rubio que le miró con esas lagunas esmeraldas con infinito deseo.

- Wu-fei – repetía el árabe con la respiración entrecortada provocando la excitación del chino.

- Estoy caliente – dijo Duo quitándose la ropa – no me importa si lo logra o no, quiero ¡¡SEXO!!.

- Espera, espera, crees que tu eres el único que esta así…..no le doy ni 5 segundos más a Wu-fei.

Cada vena se marcaba hinchada totalmente en el miembro de Quatre que ya no resistiría mucho más, sus gemidos descontrolados se esparcían por toda la habitación, con los ojos cerrados, lo único que sintió fue algo húmedo y caliente rodeando su hombría succionando, lamiendo; sin esperar explicaciones, se montó sobre el pecho del chino para estar mas cerca de su boca y buscar un ritmo perfecto para que Wu-fei pudiera comérselo y penetrarlo con sus dedos.

El estallido no se hizo esperar y el rubio se derramó por completo dando un fuerte grito por su éxtasis.  
Se retiró suavemente de la boca de su amante y recostándose sobre su pecho, susurró un dulce "Te Amo".

- ¡Aaahh no! no me vengas con eso ahora, ¿no te gustó provocarme?, ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias.

- A qué te refieres – preguntó el chiquillo antes de sentir aquel pedazo de carne erguido y caliente contra su entrada – Wu-chan, pensé que estabas cansado.

- Si, pero puedes sentir que aún me quedan energías para estar contigo – sonrió.

El apretado aro se resistió un poco haciendo que la presión y la seda cálida del aquel sitio de Quatre le envolviera en un mar de deseo. Apenas estaba intentando introducir el glande cuando el rubio de golpe se sentó sobre él, empalándose a si mismo, el grito de placer y las manos hábiles de Wu-fei, revivieron al vencido miembro del rubio quien se irguió como si fuese el primer toque de la noche.

- ¡GANE! ¡GAAAAANNNEEEEEE!

- Resistirás hasta el amanecer?

- Contigo hasta en la luna.

- Si, en la luna también lo hemos hecho – rieron.

- Es cierto – dijo Heero.

- Pobre Wu-chan – se burló Duo.

El árabe besaba eufórico los labios de Wu-fei que no paraba de embestir una y otra vez la apretada entrada del chiquillo…….  
Se sentía tan bien tenerle a dentro, tan profundo que podía sentirlo cerca de su garganta, tan punzante que gritaría aún más si pudiera, tan dolorosamente placentero que jamás se cansaría de hacer el amor con él………………La velocidad fue en aumento mientras su mano se movía con salvajismo sobre la hombría de Quatre, que se derramó una vez más sobre su propia existencia mientras un grito ronco opacado por un beso frenético murió en la boca del rubio cuando el chino alcanzó el límite inundando de aquel viscoso líquido el tunel prohibido de Quatre.

Se desplomó casi totalmente ido al lado de su amante y sonriendo quitó los mechones rubios que le impedían ver por completo el rostro agitado y cansado de su niño.

- ¡Qué cansancio! ……al menos descansaré una semana….

- ¿Una semana? – dijo Quatre – yo dije que si me prestabas un dedo te dejaría tranquilo dos días.

- ¡PERO TE HICE EL AMOR!

- Sip, pero yo no te lo pedí, fue tu decisión , yo solo hice el trato por dos días y un simple dedo.

- ¡QUATRE!

- Lo siento, amor, tratos son tratos.

Wu-fei iba a decir algo, más los gritos y gemidos de la habitación continua lo sacaron del tema y de solo pensar que esa noche, a parte de todo el cansancio, no podría dormir, comenzó a llorar como niño pequeño en los brazos de su amante, echando maldiciones al mundo, a los rubios degenerados, a los norteamericanos gritones y a los japoneses que parecían jamás cansarse.

Esa noche sería muy larga, muuuuuuyyyyyyyy larga.

&&&&&&&&& FIN &&&&&&&&&&&&

_SEIRYU : ¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME INYECTE INSULINAAAAAA!_

_TODA QUEJA POR HACER QUE ESTOS DOS FUERAN PAREJA, POR LO TONTO DEL FIC Y POR LO DEPRAVADA Y LOCA QUE SOY, FAVOR DE ENVIARLOS A _

_LO QUE NO ACEPTO SON VIRUS Y ANTRAX……..EVOLA TAMPOCO._

_DEDICADO A BETO Y A LA PESADA DE LEI QUE ESTA ENOJADA CONMIGO._


End file.
